


Happy Birthday, Klaus

by teddybeare12



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Dysfunctional Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Birthday, Hurt/Comfort, I really need to go to sleep, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, LMAO, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, it's late and i'm tired, love you no homo, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybeare12/pseuds/teddybeare12
Summary: Sharing a birthday with all six of your other siblings really, really sucks.Until, magically, it doesn't.





	Happy Birthday, Klaus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awkwardly_living](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardly_living/gifts).



> HAPPY (UBER LATE) BIRTHDAY RORI  
> I HOPE THIS YEAR IS THE BEST YEAR OF YOUR LIFE (SO FAR)  
> ILY <333

Sharing a birthday with siblings sucks. Period.

You can ask anyone in the world with a twin, and they'll say it's super sucky (unless their parents are around, of course).

Who wants to share the attention on the one day that _they're_ supposed to be the center of it?

Not Klaus, that's for sure.

And he has _six_ other siblings.

Six siblings that, even Vanya now, are consistently counted as better and more capable than him.

Sure, he used to get high. And, sure, he still doesn't understand the full capabilities of his powers. But so what?

It's _his_ birthday too!

Doesn't he deserve to be treated right for _one_ day?

Klaus frowns deeply as he scoops another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, silently flipping through channels on the TV. He shifts and stretches out on the couch, his feet hanging off a bit.

The house was quiet today.

It's unusual, and Klaus should probably be enjoying it, but, admittedly, it does hurt a bit that all of his siblings are out celebrating their oh so great date of birth while he pouts at home.

As far as he knows, Allison is getting a mani-pedi with Vanya (he sure wishes he'd been invited to that... his nails could use some love), Luther was enjoying his new gym membership, courtesy of Diego, shockingly, and Diego was probably out throwing his new knives, courtesy of Luther, again, shockingly.

Of course, no one had informed Klaus of this until they were already gone, so Klaus was left to himself.

Well, almost to himself...

"Why are you so sulky?" Ben asks, sitting in the chair across the room.

Klaus grumbles and stuffs more ice cream in his face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He turns to a channel talking about the odd events surrounding his and his sibling's birth and lets out a loud groan.

"Of course the universe just has to rub it all in my face," he mumbles.

Ben gives him a look of concern and leans forward slightly. "Seriously, Klaus. Talk to me."

Klaus frowns slightly, but concedes. Ben, of all people, is most likely to understand. It's not like he's getting lots of birthday wishes either.

"It's my birthday. _Our_ birthday." Klaus rubs at his eyes tiredly. "And it just feels like any other day."

Ben cocks his head a bit, fidgeting slightly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," he throws his hands up in frustration. "I'm still just left here alone, trying to drown my feelings, but now I can't even use drugs!" More ice cream down the hatch.

"Klaus..." the other frowns. "You're not alone."

"Well, yeah, you're here," he says with a sigh. "But it's not like I can go out and party with you."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to be alone, and I can't just talk to you at a party. People will think I'm even more insane than I actually am."

"That's never stopped you before."

Klaus frowns, thinking. Ben was right, but...

"That was when I was always high. Things are different now."

Ben sighs. Klaus is almost worried he'll be mad.

"I guess I understand," he relents, and Klaus feels relief wash over him.

"I promise I still like hanging out with you, though," Klaus starts. "Despite the fact that you always nag me so much."

Ben snorts. "Well, someone has to make sure you don't get yourself killed."

"And who better to do that than the dead guy?" Klaus teases.

"How dare you!" Ben gasps dramatically. "I'm incredibly capable of keeping you alive!"

"I suppose... I mean, I'm not dead yet. _Yet_."

"Exactly."

They laugh, and Ben gives him a warm smile which Klaus promptly returns. He revels in Ben's company, simply glad that someone, even if it's his dead brother, is there with him, especially today.

Klaus loves his siblings (well, perhaps _loves_ is a bit strong, but you get the idea), really, but they definitely grate on his self-esteem. Siblings normally don't boost that in general, but they typically act civil on birthdays. Klaus has learned, however, that his siblings don't act civil on _any_ day. He's convinced that they don't know how. All things considered, though, Klaus can't say that he's very civil either.

It's hard to be civil when you were raised by a father who taught you that you were pathetic, which is _so_ not true, by the way. He's fucking fabulous.

"Hey, Klaus," Ben says, interrupting Klaus's train of thought.

"Yeah?" He responds, flipping through channels once more.

"We should go and make a cake."

"You mean _I_ should go a make a cake while _you_ watch?"

"That's absolutely what I mean."

Klaus looks down to the melting tub of ice cream in his lap.

"Yeah, okay," he says, closing the container and getting up, sticking the spoon in his mouth. "But if we don't have all of the ingredients, I'm not doing it."

"Duh." Ben laughs and starts walking with his brother.

The two make idle conversation as they make their way down to the kitchen, Ben occasionally snickering at Klaus's slurred speech due to the spoon.

They somehow end up on the topic of whether bowling shoes are necessary or not. Only God knows how or why.

"I'm just saying, they seem kind of pointless, right?" Klaus says as they enter the kitchen. "Like, all shoes have the non-slip stuff, so why-"

"Surprise!!"

Klaus's rant is stopped, and the spoon drops out of his mouth, clattering to the ground at the sight of all seven of his siblings sitting at the table, a giant, rainbow cake resting in the middle of it, covered in candles.

He stares in awe for a moment but finally manages to speak.

"What the fuck?"

Allison is the first to speak up.

"It's your birthday, isn't it? Or did we get the date wrong?" she says with a wink.

"But I thought you guys were-"

"Yeah, yeah," Diego interrupts, waving his hand nonchalantly. "Well, we weren't."

"We wanted to do something special for you," Vanya says. "You know, since you were so, uh, helpful in the whole apocalypse avoidance thing." She scratches her head awkwardly.

"We even made the cake gay." Five smirks, causing Klaus to snort.

"What about the rest of you?" he asks.

Five frowns at him. "What, you think you get the cake all to yourself?"

Klaus only laughs again. "That's not what I meant-"

"You better have bought me a fucking gift, Klaus. Or maybe 45. You have a lot of catching up to do." Five crosses his arms, and Luther frowns.

"Five!" he interjects. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't do that!"

"Oh, yeah, because, obviously, I was going to listen to you dumbasses," the other scoffs.

The conversation soon devolves into senseless shouting until almost everyone is involved in the fight, screeching insults. Allison and Vanya end up holding a screaming Diego back from Luther while Five sips coffee from the sidelines, having somehow managed to get out of the fight completely despite being the one who started it.

And Klaus...

Klaus can't help but laugh, stopping the others from continuing their quarrel as they look towards their sibling.

"You guys planned this all for _me_?" he asks.

Five opens his mouth in retort. "That's a bit-"

"Of course!" Allison yells enthusiastically, clapping her hand over Five's mouth, who frowns.

Her eyes suddenly widden. "Fuck!"

"That's what you fucking get." Five frowns in disgust, wiping his mouth.

"You didn't have to bite me!" Allison screeches, running to wash her hand in the sink.

"I didn't _have_ to, but that's what you fucking deserved!"

"Please stop with the language, Five," Luther says, clearly thinking that he sounds authoritative.

Five gives him an indignant look with a glare so intense that it would scare anyone who didn't know him.

"I do what I _fucking_ want, Luther."

Diego snorts. "Oh, man, you heard him. What're you gonna do now?"

"Shut up, Diego!" Luther raises his fists.

"You wanna fucking go?" Diego pulls out his knives.

"Guys! Stop! Not again!" Vanya shouts, desparately trying to stop the fight from becoming considerably worse.

"This was supposed to be a pleasant surprise!" Allison pulls at Luther's arm.

"You know that we can't do that in this family." Five snickers, watching as Vanya has to hold Diego back once more.

"I don't know, guys," Klaus interrupts, stopping everyone for a second time. "All things considered, this is probably the best party we've ever had."

"Thank God you like it," Allison says, sighing in relief. "I thought for sure we'd ruined it."

"No way!" Klaus laughs. "This is great!"

"Wait until you try the cake." Diego smiles. "Vanya made it herself."

Vanya flushes and looks away. "It's not that great," she mumbles.

"But it totally is!" Diego argues, and Vanya covers her face, trying to hide how red it is.

"I can't believe you guys did this..." Klaus says, still in disbelief.

"You totally deserve it!" Allison says with a smile.

The others nod in agreement. Even Five.

"I'm only here for the cake." The oldest shrugs.

But everyone knows he's lying.

"You guys... this is the nicest thing you've ever done for me." Klaus tries not to tear up, but the emotions overwhelm him.

"That's sad," Five remarks.

"Hush!" Allison snaps as she engulfs the teary Klaus in a hug.

Diego slowly joins in. "We really do love you, bro."

"Yeah," Vanya agrees as she wraps her arms around her siblings.

"I tolerate you," Five says, hesitantly joining into the hug as well.

"I love you guys!" Luther cries, lifting his siblings into the air.

The others start to protest, Five shouting out insults and profanities, but Klaus just smiles, feeling the love of his siblings. And, over Luther's shoulder, he sees Ben smiling at him, and Klaus just smiles back, truly happy for the first time since he lost Dave.

"Alright, alright," the séance says, quieting them. "How about we eat this cake?"


End file.
